Suicide And Other Comforts
by BrOkEn BuT sTiLl HeRe
Summary: It had been three years since the war, the light side won but at what cost to the Magical world and more importantly at what cost to Draco Malfoy.


Suicide And Other Comforts Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the song that is by Cradle of Filth 

Character Death/Suicide Alert!

Suicide And Other Comforts 

It had been three years since the war, the light side won but at what cost to the Magical world and more importantly at what cost to Draco Malfoy. Draco had joined the light side in the final battle much to his father's dismay, which in turn had killed the one he loved most of all.

_(I pace, alone _

_In a place for the dead _

_Overcome by woe _

_And here, I've grown _

_So fond of dread _

_That I swear it's heaven) _

So many people had died during the war and after. Some who had lost way too much to care if they lived or died. Suicide had become an all time high with Ron Weasley jumping off his broom at 50 feet above sea level. Two angry death eaters who had escaped Azkaban had attacked his whole family late at night a few days after the war. They had left Ron for last this choice bought their down fall as Ron had heard them kill his sister Ginny who's room as right next to him. Ron killed them with pure hatred then left on his broom.

_(Oh sweet Mary, _

_Dressed in grief _

_Roll back the stone) _

Draco had attended more funnels in these three years then ten muggles would in a lifetime. He had gone to Harry Potters who he had become friends with a year before the final battle. Harry killed the Dark Lord but the power of the spell was to great leaving Harry in a coma he died form a week later. He also was present at Severus Snape's and most of the Professors at Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson's who also joined the light side and other Hogwarts students, Albus Dumbledore and the one he loved most of all Hermione Granger.

_(With these words scrawled in a severed hand _

_Tears fall like shards of glass that band _

_In rivers, like sinners _

_Swept with me to join the damne) _

The death of Hermione Granger had left Draco Broken. They had been lovers for the better part of their six-year. On the battlefield Lucius Malfoy had killed Hermione after Draco had refused to take the Dark mark and told him that Hermione was to be the mother of his child. Lucius was furious and added Hermione to his most wanted list. Thought he was successful in killing Hermione Draco had seen and with a look of despair he took revenge on his father.

_(A darkened sky _

_The day that laughter died _

_Fell swiftly into night _

_And stayed within Her sight _

_Staring at the knife _

_Oh God, how easy now to sacrifice _

_My life, to have Her with me _

_So farewell to distant thunder _

_Those inept stars I've worshipped under _

_Fall farther, their Father _

_Lies in wait in flames below _

_Whilst my love, a blood red flower _

_Calls to me from verdant bowers) _

It was Halloween night when Draco had found Hermione in astronomy tower crying. Her parents had been murder during the holidays, that night something in Draco changed he had to help her. He comforted her and when all her tears had dried up she pecked him on the cheek that peck turned into a kiss then it deepened. The second Draco was inside her he knew that she was the one. They made love with passion that night.

_(Graveside, I cry _

_Please save me from this Hell I know _

_An eye for an eye as espied in the bible _

_My faith is lost to the burning of idols _

_One less cross to press upon the survival _

_Of this lorded agony) _

Draco had visited Hermione's Grave many times in the last three years dying a little more each time. Every time he visited he would say the same thing with one tear rolling down his left cheek. 'I'll join you soon I promise' then he would leave only to return the next day.

_(And I, (much as I have tried _

_To bury Her from mind, _

_Fate's tourniquet was tied, when She died... _

_Still sense Her presence so divine _

_Lithe arms about my throat _

_like pining swans entwined _

_Footfalls at nightfall close to mine) _

On Halloween night three years after the war Draco made his regular visit to Hermione's grave. The last visit Draco would make to this location. Draco sat on the gravestone a written massage in one hand a fatal poison in the other.

_(Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release _

_I snatch Her whisper like the wind through cedars _

_See Her face in every natural feature _

_Midst the mist and sleepy hollows of fever... _

_With glee deceiving me _

_Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release) _

The next day the graveyard keeper formed a dead body of a young man with blonde hair. A piece of parchment in one of his hands that read:

I promised I would join you and to night I will for fill that promise

Please Review I'll even let you call me a wanker if u want


End file.
